Idris High
by Izzybellluv
Summary: This is basically the Mortal Instruments Characters' children. Go on the journey of high school with Jesabelle Lewis, Maggie Lightwood, and Cat Herondale.
1. Chapter 1

Idris High Characters

Hello Guys! I need help with the guy characters! I have the names down but not what they look like!

I would like to have your help!

Here are the names of the girl characters

Catalina Maryse Herondale (Daughter of Jace and Clary Herondale)

Maggie Cam Lightwood (Daughter of Magnus and Alec Lightwood)

Jesabelle Jade Lewis (Daughter of Simon and Isabelle Lewis)

I will post what their characteristics are soon! But here are the guy characters!

Carter O'Hara (Boyfriend of Jesabelle Lewis)

Brant BelleStairs (Boyfriend of Maggie)


	2. First Day Morning

**Hello everyone!**

**Here are the characters! P.S. I will post their dislikes and personalities tomorrow! I left the papers at school**

**Jesabelle Jade Lewis- 17, black hair, blue eyes, vampire/shadowhunter**

**Maggie Cam Lightwood- 16, dark brown hair, onyx eyes, warlock**

**Catalina Maryse Herondale- 15 (turning 16), red hair, golden eyes, shadowhunter**

**Brant BelleStairs- 17, short blonde hair, blue eyes, shadowhunter**

**Carter O'Hara- 18, black/brown hair, lime green eyes, werewolf**

**Thanx for the ideas GeekyPanada**

**-Izzybellluv**

Chapter 1

Cat's POV

Today is the last weekend before school! I would have never thought I would be accepted into Idris High! Even though mostly shadowhunters go there, they are finally letting in downworlders! My cousin Jesabelle was accepted there 3 years ago, even though she has both genes from her parents. They still let her in!

I didn't sleep a wink last night because I so excited. My other cousin, Maggie, is thankfully in my grade. We are so different, it's hard to believe that we are related. We are thankful that Jesabelle will help us through it all. She even told us to look after the guys at the school. At least she has a sweet and caring boyfriend. His name is Carter O'Hara. He is really popular, but is also a little geeky. I think history is repeating itself. At least I hope my choice of men isn't like my mother's.

"Cat!" My mother yells from downstairs. "Time to get ready!"

"I'm already awake mom!" I yell back

I get out of my bed and took my daily morning shower.

I decided that would wear something classy more than my usual attire. I wore a pale blue skirt with a white blouse, sliver sandals, light makeup with light pink lipstick. I decided to straightened my wavy hair, and I can say that my Aunt Isabelle would be proud.

I run downstairs and almost toppled over my cat Clarity. I named her after my mother, she was a savior. I went into the kitchen and see my mom and dad making out!

"Mhmmm, Gross!" I said out loud.

They broke apart and both a red faces brighter than tomatoes.

"Uh-Uh, we didn't here you come downstairs." My mom stutters

"Well, you did name me Cat for a reason." I state

"Aren't you supposed to leaving for school?" My dad asks

"No-" I was cutoff by a honking noise outside

"Come on loser, we're going shopping!" A familiar voice screams. That could only be one person. Jesabelle Lewis.

My mom starts laughing and says"Have fun honey."

"Yea and no boys either!" My dad yells. But I was already out the door.

I step outside and I look at my most awesome cousins in the world. Jesabelle and Maggie. Jesabelle looked stunning as ever. With her long black hair and striking blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue floral tank top, white jean shorts, and shimmering high heels. She had a beautiful ice blue headband with sliver earrings. But Maggie looked like what her genes was. She was dressed like a magician's assistant. With her little red and white dress, black leggings, a little top hat, braided hair with tiny black bows at the ends, and a black bow pin.

"Well Well Well, look what we have here. Two little newbees ready for high school" Jesabelle looked very pleased at her comment.

"I just can't wait to show off my powers!" Maggie exclaimed

"Show off" I muttered

"That's the point! Silly!" Maggie is just so bubbly. It rubs off on you sometimes.

"Enough of that! Let's go!" Jesabelle practically screeched

We all got in and listen to the most popular songs to Jesabelle's playlist. Once we got there I couldn't believe this would be my school.

**That was really tough to right! I am in my room writing this and it's like 100 in my room!**

**Plz review!**

**Thanx, Izzybellluv**


	3. Character descriptions

**Hello Guys! Today I have finally got the descriptions! I will only do what the girls look like right now and the boys will be later in the story.**

**~Izzybellluv**

Idris High Characters

Catalina Maryse Herondale Nicknames: Cat, Little Clare

Personality: She is very small like her mother, but very sneaky and arrogant like her father. Is not clingy like other girls are.

Species: Shadowhunter

Dangerous: Very

Parents: Jace and Clary Herondale

Pets: Church and Clarity (Cats)

Friends: Maggie Lightwood and Jesabelle Lewis

Pet Peeves: Getting injured, losing, shopping, dresses, skirts, and high heels. (only when she needs to)

Likes: Demon hunting, winning, mundanes, converse, jeans, and leather jackets.

Status: Alive and single

Born July 16, 1998 Age: 15(turning 16)

Description: Golden Blonde Hair, Emerald Green Eyes, Very Small.

Maggie Cam Lightwood Nicknames: Mag, Maggs

Personality: Very bubbly and hates not performing her powers. Mostly is like her father Magnus then her dad Alec (She calls them different names not to get them confused).

Species: Warlock

Dangerous: Very

Parents: Magnus and Alec Lightwood

Pet: Dovely ( pet dove)

Friends: Cat Herondale and Jesabelle Lewis

Pet Peeves: Not performing her powers, bullies, easy spells, being mean to others, and being compared to others.

Likes: Powers, Learning new spells, being cheerful, nice people, family, and bow ties

Born: February 17, 1998 Age: 16

Status: Alive and in a complicated relationship with Brant BelleStairs

Description: Black Hair, Onyx Eyes, Tall for her age.

Jesabelle Jade Lewis Nicknames: Jes, Jesa, Belle

Personality: Comes off as mean and snobby, but is really nice once you get to know her. She loves to go shopping and is really close to her parents. Especially Isabelle.

Species: Vampire/Shadowhunter

Dangerous: Extremely

Parents: Simon and Isabelle Lewis

Pet: Paisley (Puppy)

Friends: Cat Herondale and Maggie Lightwood

Pet Peeves: Being Grounded, baggy clothes, snobby girls, and having no plans for the weekend

Likes: Parties, shopping, clothes, makeup, shoes, and boys

Born: June 16, 1997 Age: 16(turning 17)

Status: Alive and in a relationship with Carter O'Hara

Description: Black hair, blue eyes, and very tall

**Here are the girl Characters! I decided to have Cat's hair the same as Jace's because she resembles so much of Clary, You can't forget about Jace!**

**~Izzybellluv**


	4. New Boy: Ethan

**Hello Idris Higher's! I got a really good idea from GeekyPanda! Were Cat meets new student. Just like her, but maybe it's a boy classmate?! Will Jace be forgotten? Or will someone else?**

**Ready this story!**

**~Izzybellluv**

**Chapter 2**

Cat's POV

This building is huge! It is probably bigger than the Institute! Maybe it's bigger than the whole eastern sea border. You can definitely tell that mostly everyone here are newbees. Even Maggie and I. I'm mostly looking forward to the education more than the boys. Nah, that is what my dad wanted me to say. Not even Jesabelle would agree on that. Well, at least she has an amazing sweet boyfriend. I was looking at Maggie, but a little something caught my eye. Or maybe it was someone.

We locked eyes and it felt like the whole world stopped. I would have thought more about it, but a voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"-Cat! Catttt! Earth to Cat!" , Jesabelle was flailing her arms at me.

"W-W-What?!...Oh, my bad, I-I lost my train of thought for a second." I stuttered

"Yeah, over some hottie!" Jesabelle exclaimed

"Jess, you have a boyfriend!" Maggie whispered

"I know but, he is a real cutie! You should go ask him out Cat!" Jesabelle yelled

"N-No I can't to that!" I was very nervous to

"Well you better be ready. He's coming over right this second."

I turned around and Jesabelle was right. He was walking over here right now. I turned back around and I saw...that there was absolutely no one there. I turned back around again and he was closer than before. It was making my heart flutter every second of my heartbeat. He finally walked straight up to me and said "Hey I'm Ethan, are you new here?"

He must have figured that I am new here by my confused expression, so he changed the subject.

"What's Your name?" He asked

"My name is Cat. Cat Herondale." I said very sweet like. At least I think I did.

"Wow the daughter of two worldwide shadowhunters. Impressive." His voice was very music like. Wait, What. What is happening to me?

"Ya but it has the consequences" I said

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" He started laughing

"Having an overprotective dad with a lot of training and weapons" I said very clearly

He stopped laughing at my statement. It was a very awkward silence after that. For about five minutes there was just the new students talking and the fall air was a little bit chilly. But I finally decided to make an excuse.

"Well, I better get to class." I said very nervously

"Yeah, Yeah, I better get to class as well" He said

We just stood there for a couple of seconds until I decided to walk away. I found Maggie then we went to our homeroom. We had to wait for the announcements to end and then went to first period. Maggie and I walked to English. We were laughing, when we walked into the room, I couldn't believe my eyes. Ethan was there, but he didn't seem to notice me.

"Is that the boy from this morning?" Maggie asked when she saw me staring at him

"Yeah it is" I whispered

He finally decided to look up and when he looked at me, he smiled. I swear if my dad was here right now, he would beat Ethan to the ground. Thank god parents aren't allowed here without a notice or meeting. Well my parents are famous shadowhunters. I think they have an in with the school. Especially with my Uncle Simon as the new principal.

**Hey guys! Sorry I was late, my friend was on my laptop and she hit the button which turned off the wifi on my computer. Also what did you think about Ethan and Simon as the principal?!**

**~Izzybellluv**


	5. Girls and Boys

**Hello again! This chapter is about the full first day of of school for Jesabelle, Maggie, and Cat. There will be moments with Cat and Ethan, Jesabelle and Carter, and even a little of Maggie and Brant! Hopefully you like it!**

**`Izzybellluv**

Chapter 3

Jesabelle's POV

I make to homeroom and check to see my locker number and pass code. The bell finally rings after 10 minutes of waiting, I walk to first period. Math. Great, another boring lesson with my advanced math teacher. Yes, I'm in advanced math. I may have inherited my mom's looks, but I defiantly got my dad's smarts. But that's not even the wost part of it, my dad is the principal. My worst nightmare. Though but my dad put Carter in all of my classes. So, I'm happy. Carter is so sweet, his black hair is so lovely and almost always looks unbrushed. I always get lost in his sweet blue eyes. Even though he is a werewolf, we never get into any huge fights where we almost have to kill each other,

"Hey, are you okay?" Carter comes up behind me and asks

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said very calm

"Well you better be. Mr. Lang almost called on you but I saved you from embarrassment." That's Carter for ya.

"Thanks, that was very sweet of you." I smile at him.

I turned back to Mr. Lang with a smile plastered on my face. Life is the best.

Cat's POV

Isn't life the worst. I already have a book report due in two weeks, five pages of Math and Reading homework, and it isn't even lunch yet. Well in 20 minutes it will be. I'm in RR, it's like a class before lunch where you can get your homework done. Someone sits next to me, I look at them and turns out, it was Ethan!

"Hey Cat." He says

"Hey, what's up?" I ask

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know if you wanted to get out of here and go to the quad and just chill out."

"Sure"

We asked the teacher to give us passes and very quickly he gave us them. She must really want us to get out of here. We started to walk down towards the library, because that was where the doors were at to get to the quad. Even though it was small, it was very airy and cozy like. Ethan and I sat down on one of the benches, and a very awkward silence started. I finally decided to speak up.

"How about we get to know each other more?" It came out more like a question.

"Yeah sure. You go first" He said

"Ok. My full name is Catalina Marsye Herondale. My parents are Jace and Clary Herondale. I have no siblings but I do have two cousins name Jesabelle Lewis and Maggie Lightwood. I don't really like any of that girly stuff, except for when I have to wear it. I have been training for most of my life. Though no one would go against me when I was little because they always thought I was like my grandfather. Which I totally understood. But, I feel more powerful and they don't expect what to come from me."

I finally end my whole rant about my life and how I hate my grandfather.

"Well, that was quite a story. I totally understand how you feel about your grandfather. Anyways, My name is Ethan James Walker. I have shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. My parents are Emma and Clark Walker. I have two sisters named Cierra who is 20 and Cornelia who is 14. They both have blonde hair like my mother and brown eyes like my father. I really like the mundane sports like football and baseball. And that's just about it." I listened to his story like my life depended on it. I wanted to say something back but the bell rang.

"Hey, do you want to sit with me at lunch?" I asked

"Yea, I'd like that." OMG, He said yes! Wait, did I just girl out. Please if I do that again, someone please slap me.

Maggie POV

OMG! My best friend Brant is here! He is super cool, he will actually let me test my new spells on him. He turns into a frog most of the time, but hey! No one can be perfect. Brant and I started to talk more and turns out he likes someone. I really pushed him to tell me, so I can tell her how lovely she is. Not! I know I don't like being mean to others, but I really like Brant. And I really want him to ask me to be his girlfriend. But, that most likely won't happen. Forever alone.


	6. Jes' Birthday and Discoveries

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. Softball and school work has tired me out. Luckily school is over in 2 days. Well, 1 day and 2 hours. This story will start the beginning of summer. I know it is a bit fast but, you will see what relationships have progressed and the ones that haven't. So you have to figure the whole story out!**

**~Izzybellluv**

**Chapter 4**

Jesabelle's Pov

I woke up to the beautiful sound of birds outside my window. I got up to get dressed when something caught my eye. There was a red velvet box on my desk. My room was a sky color. It has a canopy bed with pale pink and blue mixed on the sheets. I had a desk in the corner of the room. My Mac computer was on it. There was a large bookshelf over my bed. I had a really light blue carpet. I have 2 dressers on either side of my door, and 2 dressers in a corner next to my bathroom. I walked over to my desk and picked up the box.

_Dear Jesabelle,_

_For your very special day,_

_I hope you have an amazing time this day._

_Miss you,_

_Carter._

I picked up a beautiful heart necklace. Isn't Carter just the best! I put it back down, walked to one of the dressers and picked out a beautiful mint green dress with short sleeves. I got into the shower an put a little makeup on. My signature light pink lipstick, masscara, and glittery eyeliner. I put on strapless heals and my heart necklace with my name on it. My dad always gets me one for my birthday. I never ask for anything else, just that. The only thing I have to do with my hair is brush it. It comes out perfectly straight.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom and dad catch me by suprise and scream

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I accidentally knee my dad in the crotch. He went down very hard on the ground. For a vampire, he is not very fast.

"OMG Dad, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed

"It's ok, I forgive you. It's your birthday after all. And you are my only daughter."

"Thank goodness." I give my hand to him and pull him off the ground.

After breakfast, I wait for all of the guests to all arive. They start floating in at noon. When Carter walked on, and literally tackled him to the ground. He started laughing and gave me a quick kiss before we got up off the ground.

" Man I must have really been gone a long time"

"No you haven't, I just really like seeing you and your face." I smiled

He gave another huge hug. We then walked into the back yard. Everyone was laughing and talking and glad no one was fighting and causing drama. Carter and I were just about to go back into our little love world when Cat and her boyfriend Ethan walked up to us. They look so cute together. I can't believe they have been dating for 10 months. Carter and I have been dating for 4 years. Time flies when your having a great time.

"Hey guys! So Jes, how does it feel to be 18? Only 2 more years till your a grad at Idris High!" Cat said. Did I mention that senoirs at Idris High are 20?

"It feels amazing to be at this age. You only have less than 2 years till your this age. Savouir it with your boyfriend!"

Both Cat and Ethan's faces turned bright red. And with that, they ran off. Carter and I laughed all the way to our table. I looked around and saw my uncles and cousin Maggie. She look so miserable now that Brant has been dating the school slut, Lindsey. Man I just want to punch that little-

"And without further a do, here is the birthday girl, Jesabelle!" My dad practically screamed into the microphone.

Everyone started applauding and I walked up onto the stage.

"Thank you all for coming... I really don't have a speech because it is just friends and family so.-"

I was interrupted when everyone was chanting

"SING! SING! SING!"

"What do you want me to sing?"

My dad started to smile and I knew I was regreting coming up here. They planned this the whole time.

"Don't worry, I got this" He said.

The music started playing and Now I know that I need to start turning down my music.

The song was "You Sound Good to Me" by Lucy Hale.

…

_The full moon_

_Is shining like a spotlight_

_Yeah, I could just sit and listen _

_to you talkin' all night_

_When you whisper_

_Yeah baby, when you lean in_

_I get a crazy, crazy_

_good kind of feelin'_

_It's like Amen from the_

_back of the choir_

_Sweet hum of freedom_

_underneath the tires_

_Kicked back sitten' by a cracklin' fire_

_Strumming them guitar strings_

_And like an old song on the radio_

_That you grew up to and everybody knows_

_Pushin' through the water _

_when the river rose_

_Winding wild and free_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound so good to me_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Tell me_

_All of your story_

_And don't you leave nothin' out_

_'cause baby, I ain't in a hurry_

_Every little thing you say_

_Got a real nice ring to it_

_The way it rolls of your lips_

_And oh, when you give me that kiss_

_It's like Amen from the _

_back of the choir_

_Sweet hum of freedom_

_underneath the tires_

_Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire_

_Strumming them guitar strings_

_Like an old song on the radio_

_That you grew up to and everybody knows_

_Pushin' through the water_

_when the river rose_

_Winding wild and free_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound so good to me_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound so good to me_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, mm-mm_

_Like an Amen from the back of the choir_

_Sweet hum of freedom_

_underneath the tires_

_Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire_

_Strumming them guitar strings_

_Like an old song on the radio_

_That you grew up to and everybody know_

_Pushin' through the water_

_when the river rose_

_Winding wild and free_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound so good to me_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound so good to me_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, you sound good (to me)_

Everyone started to cheer and applaud! It felt like such a great honor. I look through the crowd and one person stand out from the rest. Justin Lux. The biggest music producer in the world. Clapping for me!

**OMG! Could this be Jesabelle's big break?! Review!**

**~Izzybellluv**


	7. SORRY!

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry to announce that I will be giving up this story! It is up for adoption! If you would like to take it from me, PM me about don't just go ahead and take it! Again I'm really sorry! I haven't really had enough time for a long stretch story! But I will do shorts on the characters!**

**-Izzybellluv **


End file.
